Sixshot (Primax)
"Life is worth living only as long as there are enemies worth destroying." Sixshot is a bloodthirsty living weapon who is worth twice as many troops as he has transformations. As a further evolution in Transformers technology, Sixshot is the first Decepticon or Autobot who has successfully adapted to to more than three modes without serious side-effects. He manages each of his separate forms with the same determined intensity and lethal efficiency, taking great pride and pleasure in his destructive work. He routinely takes on large groups of foes with ease, scoffing at weaker Transformers meager combat skills. Although he will resort to underhanded tricks to win a fight, Sixshot does have a less treacherous side; if he feels a foe is worthy enough, he will face him honorably in one-on-one combat to the death. Sixshot has obviously never lost such a match. It is said that his only true redeeming quality is how respectfully he speaks of foes that he has dispatched in this type of contest. Perhaps this is because Sixshot knows the inevitable end a warrior faces and he hopes that when that far off day comes that he is outmatched, someone will remember him with honor. Biographical Data and Physical Description Name: Sixshot Alternate Identities: Six Shot, Devil King of Space Origin: Primax cluster Homeworld: Cybertron Allegiance: * Decepticons ** Warriors Elite ** Phase Sixer * Six Clan Function: * S.T.A.G. (Solo Transformer Assault Group) * Decepticon Dinobase Ninja Staff Officer Height: Weight: Power and Stats Attack Potency: At least Small Town level '''to possibly '''Country level * Sixshot has a 9 firepower rating. He should be at least comparable to Rumble who can generate 5.4 Richter scale earthquakes. * Sixshot should be able to harm characters as durable as himself. He survived the the destruction of the minor planet Juno unharmed in the Headmasters anime. * Sixshot in IDW was both in the Decepticons' Warriors Elite and the Phase Sixers. His main function is that of a world-killer. He has also been shown and insinuated to be able to hold his own against commander-class warriors with little effort. Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic '''to possibly '''Speed of Light reaction speed, at least Subsonic (Faster than the Eye) travel speed and Hypersonic '''attack speed (robot mode), '''Supersonic travel speed and Speed of Light '''attack speed (car mode), at least Supersonic attack speed (tank mode), '''Massively Hypersonic travel speed and at least Supersonic+ '''attack speed (jet mode), at least '''Supersonic '''travel speed and '''Speed of Light attack speed (gun mode), at least Supersonic travel and attack speed (wolf mode) * Sixshot's fastest official speed is over Mach 104 and many of his modes fire lasers which are light-based attacks. It's not unreasonable that he should have reaction speeds comparable to his greatest movement speed or his weaponry. * Sixshot on foot caught up to the fleeing Throttlebots in IDW's Spotlight: Metroplex comic. Among the Throttlebots was Chase who can drive 240 mph. His robot mode's main weapons are his hypersonic concussion blasters. * Sixshot's car or wheeled armored personnel carrier mode is described in his toy commercial as a "rocket car". His main weapons are "twin laser batteries" and he takes out Slingshot who flies at Mach 1.6 in The Rebirth. * Sixshot's treaded siege or ramming tank form shot down Air Raid who flies at Mach 2.5 in The Rebirth. * Sixshot's jet or star-fighter form can fly at 80,000 mph. It downed Skydive who flies at Mach 2.6 in The Rebirth. * Sixshot's giant-sized pistol mode is jet-propelled and is shoots lasers which are light-based. It shot down Silverbolt who flies at Mach 1.9 in The Rebirth. * Sixshot's wolf mode intercepted and downed Fireflight who flies at Mach 2 in The Rebirth. Strength: Superhuman Class 100 * Sixshot has a 10 strength rating. He should be easily capable of lifting 100 tons. * Sixshot in every continuity is portrayed as one of the heaviest hitters of the Decepticons. * Sixshot went toe to toe against Ultra Magnus in the Headmasters anime, eventually killing him. He also fought and destroyed a golem-like rock giant. * Sixshot was able to fight off not just Optimus Prime but several others at once in IDW's comics. Durability: At least Country level *In the Headmasters anime Sixshot survives the minor planet Juno's explosion. With an average diameter of 230 kilometers Juno would require 1.220E+4 gigatons (12,200 gigatons) or 12.2 teratons to destroy. Sixshot was fine despite being caught in the explosion. *In IDW comics Sixshot's "armature was forged from metals drawn from the compacted subatomic matter of a collapsed star" and his "power core is a self-regenerating dark matter fission cell, hermetically sealed." Basically, his skeleton was coated with ununtrium aka the Transformers equivalent of adamantium making him virtually indestructible, and his power core gives him unlimited stamina allowing him to fight all day without tiring. Hits from Hardhead did nothing to him and Optimus Prime's punches barely cracked him armor. It took the giant titan Metroplex crushing him twice to stop him and he still survived. Metroplex physically scales to Trypticon who would've wiped out the city-state of Iacon and every surrounding Torus-state by slamming into Cybertron if Metroplex hadn't caught him. Intelligence: Genius *Sixshot has a 9 intelligence rating making him comparable to Jazz, Mirage, Prowl, Wheeljack, Starscream, and Soundwave. *"Subject has exceptional physical capabilities; he is immensely strong with great intelligence". Prowl (exceptional), Wheeljack (great) and Soundwave (great) are similarly described. Weaknesses: "Subject has no combat related physical weaknesses, but he requires more maintenance than the average Transformer because of his different modes and their varied parts. Subject is somewhat arrogant of his prowess, albeit justifiably so." Skills, Abilities and Weaponry * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability ** Invulnerability * Superhuman Intelligence * Flight * Martial arts: Sixshot is a ninja especially but his Titan Masters bio states that he's a "master of all combat types, he's trained to take down targets in any scenario." * Breath attack: Sixshot's wolf mode can shoot streams of fire from its mouth in the Headmasters anime. * Mirage disguise: Sixshot can alter his appearance. In the Headmaster anime Sixshot was able to look identical to Galvatron, tricking everyone around him into believing he was the actual Decepticon commander. * Body doubles/clones: Sixshot is said to have more than one soul. He can create copies of himself allowing him to fight at full potential by allowing him to fight in all of his modes at once. * Shadow mode: "unable to be detected by even an infra red radar as he is cloaked in an electromagnetic radiation shield. With his very presence, its dangerous to leave base defense down to radar alone. By the time the alarm sounds you must think any information has already been taken." Basically he's cloaked in darkness. * Stealth mode: "Has optical camouflage capabilities; by rapidly lowering his body temperature he can refract the view behind him and project it over his body surface. By using this capability he has perfected covert operations. He can attack like an invisible gust of wind wounding his enemy countless number of times, however he enjoys surprising his enemy with his multiple transformation ability." Basically he becomes invisible.